doctorwhofanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Doctor Who Adventures/Clash of Minds
Previously on Doctor Who Adventures: Shalek: KATE! You know I'm telling the truth! The Doctor told me all. Your hostility! Doctor: ...ARYA? But...you should... Arya: I should what, Doctor? Not exist? Rani: We are in Year 710829. Technology is VERY advanced. Doctor: Austin? Alfie and Alice's child... Arya: Why didn't you save ME? Raskal: Is the Doctor ok? Ichigo: Huh? Kate: Who are you? Austin: We are gonna stop the Master. Arya: YOU LEFT ME TO DIE! Master: Hehe, betraying me, ey'? The Doctor points his screwdriver towards the tubes but nothing happened. Master: Oh you. Always resorting to the same thing. Tetra: RASKAL? Doctor: How did you get here? Doctor: LET ME OUT! Shalek runs with the sword towards the Master, but the Master touches Shalek with an Electric Glove that electrocutes him. Shalek: AAAGH! Master: It's time. Everyone's looking worried to the tubes, as the energy flows into another small tube and meets togheter into the middle tube. It circles around itself and eventually creates a person. This person opens the door of the big tube he's in. Shalek: M-maybe the Doctor took control of the fusion. Fusion: Ha....hahaha........hahahahahhahahahahHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHHAHHAHAHAAHAHAHA! IT WORKED! HAAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAH!!!!! Shalek: Ooooor maybe not... Episode: Fusion: YES! YESSS! I did it... The fusion waves his hand around and it produces regeneration energy. Fusion: It's all here, just like in the legends. The Fusion waves his hand around more to generate more regeneration energy and shots the machine he used to fuse with it. Fusion: Nobody shall ever achieve this, but me...us.....This will take a while to get used ot. Everyone's looking worried at the fusion. Raskal: *gulp* Doctor? Fusion: You are not speaking with the Doctor right now. I CONTROL THIS FUSION! AHHAHAHAHAHHAHAHA! Shalek: Rani, do something. Rani: What am I supposed to do? I never encountered a fusion before. The fusion uses regeneration enegy to create a hole in the spaceship. Using regeneration as a rocket, he flies outside and then uses a lot of energy to push the spaceship down. Arya: M-MASTER! WHAT ARE YOU DOING? Rani: The generator of the spaceship will fail very shortly if he doesn't stop this. Arya: I HELPED YOU! IT WAS ONLY I WHO HASN'T BETRAYED YOU! YOU CAN'T LET ME HERE TO DIE WITH THEM. Fusion: I can do whatever I please. Arya: B-but....I....I......I was loyal to you and I still am...Please save me! Stop this, take me of the ship, then continue. But...don't let me to die. Fusion: No thanks. Arya: WHAT?! Some regeneration energy enters the spaceship trough the hall and is approaching Tetra. Raskal jumps in to protect her and gets hit instead. Tetra: RASKAL! Raskal looks at himself as he starts regenerating. Raskal: W-what's happening to me? Rani: You absorbed regeneration energy. Only Time Lords are capable of regenerating. Any other species regenerating will result into the desintegration of their bodies. Tetra: WHAT? There has to be a way around it. Rani: There is none. Tetra: I don't trust you still! You're lying! Rani: We are in a critical situation with the Master trying to destroy the one thing holding this spaceship flying. What would I gain by lying to you? Tetra: NO! SAVE HIM! THERE IS A WAY! There must be. Rani: There is not! Raskal: Tetra it's ok.... Tetra: No it's not! You're gonna die! Raskal: I know. But...if there really is no other way.... I'm happy with what I did. I was the one who made the Doctor who he is. Don't let that go to waste now. Save him from becoming evil again. Tetra: He's not becoming evil. He's just...fused. Raskal: Then unfuse him. As my last wish. Keep the Doctor...the Doctor. Tetra: But... Raskal starts regenerating and he starts screaming as he desintegrate. Tetra: RASKAL! The generator falls and the spaceship starts crashing. The fusion stops using the regeneration energy on the spaceship. Fusion: Time Travel Mode Active. Protocol Omega 1.0. Earth 2016. The fusion time travels just like that. In the crashing spaceship. Austin: WE'RE ALL GONNA DIE! Shalek: No we won't! The Tardis is here! Everyone get inside. Rani: Listen to him! It's our only way out. Everyone gets in but Arya. Shalek: Arya come in quick. Before we crash into something. Arya: He betrayed me......Everyone betrayed me... Shalek: ARYA WE DON'T HAVE TIME TO BE SHOCKED! Arya: ... Why should I go with you? So YOU can betray me as well? Shalek: I'm not going to betray you. And neither did the Doctor, you just got it all wrong. Arya: ... I can't trust you. I trusted the Doctor...He left me to die. I trusted the Master...He's leaving me to die right now. You will too. I can't....I can't go with you. Shalek: ARYA PLEASE! We're trying to save you right now! The Rani goes to the Tardis console. Rani: We need to dematerialize NOW. Close the door! Shalek: But Arya.... Rani: IF SHE DOESN'T WANT TO LIVE, THEN LET HER BE. Shalek: I won't let her die here! Shalek exits the Tardis. Rani: Come back or we're leaving without you. Shalek goes to Arya. Shalek: We need to go. Arya: .... .... Ok. Shalek and Arya enter the Tardis and Rani dematerializes it. Tetra goes to sit on a chair and stops talking. Shalek: I'm glad you came. Arya: ... Austin: W-what do we do now? They're fused. Shalek: We failed.... Rani: Fusion hasn't been practiced for so long very little is known about it. Nobody currently alive knows how to break a fusion. Austin: Nobody currently alive? But we have a Time Machine. We can go meet someone who DID fuse. Rani: Time traveling to the past of Gallifrey is too risky. We cannot do that. Shalek: Well we can't give up either. Tetra, got any suggestions. Tetra remains silent. Shalek: ...Tetra? Rani: I have my plans as well, none of which I can actually do if the Master takes over the universe or destroys it. He needs to be un-fused. Shalek: We just saw him time traveling on his own with no time machine. He could be literally everywhere. Rani: The Earth. Austin: Huh? Rani: Why do you think everyone attacks Earth? They know that's where it'll hurt the Doctor the most. Now their minds are fused and the Master very well knows how much the Doctor cares about the Earth. Chances are he's there. Austin: We can't just go in there though. Arya: What do you mean? Austin: He'll just shot at us and we'll die like Raskal. Shalek: That's true... The Rani brings out a small device. Rani: This will create a shield around us. It might protect us. Shalek: Might? Only "might"? Rani: I never used one against a fusion. Arya: Well that's our best bet right now. Shalek: So you're helping us now? Arya: Don't think I'm on your side or anything. It's just that I hate the Master as much as the Doctor now. Shalek: Suuure. Arya: Oh shut up. Shalek: But wait. We don't know the exact year of Earth he's going to. Rani: We might just. Their minds are fused. The Doctor's last memory of Earth is 2016. Shalek: Let's go there then! On Earth, at Unit: Ichigo: Got any message from the Tardis? Kate: No. Maybe they didn't find him. Ichigo: Wouldn't they have came back then? Kate: I don't know. A big explosion sound is heard from the outside. Kate: What? Kate, Ichigo and some soldiers run outside. Ichigo: Who is that? Kate: Soldiers, neutralize him. Ichigo: Again with the violence? Can't we talk for once? The Tardis materializes in front of them and everyone comes outside except Tetra. Ichigo: Who are you all these people? Shalek: Long story, no time. Rani notices the fusion destroying the city. Rani: There he is. I knew he'd come here. Kate: What's going on? Shalek? Shalek: Those bodies were really us....kind of. It's hard to explain. Ichigo: Did you find the Doctor? Austin: Yes....But.... Ichigo: But? Austin: He fused with the Master, and that *points to the fusion* is him. Kate: WHAT? Ichigo: Who's the Master? The fusion senses them over there and stops destroying the city. He comes to them. Fusion: Followed me, 'ey? Arya: You betrayed me. Fusion: You are useless to me. Rani: This is what you would of done to me and the kid as well if we didn't betray you first. Kate: If you are the Master, then you must killed. Austin: WAIT! That's the Doctor there as much as the Master is. Kate: So we can't kill him? Fusion: Hm. Not like it would of worked anyway. The fusion creates a big ball of renegeration energy and throws it at the soldiers, killing them. Kate: THAT'S ENOUGH! Fusion: Is it? YES IT IS! NO! STOP IT! I AM IN CONTROL! NO! LET ME...NO....GAAA. Shalek: What's happening to him? Rani: The fusion. It's not stable enough. The Doctor has slight control. Shalek: So it's possible the Doctor will take over? Rani: He could, yes. Shalek: HEY FUSION! Fusion: HUH? Shalek: Kill us. Everyone: WHAT? Ichigo: What are you doing, Shalek? Shalek: Go on, big guy. You're so big and strong. You killed 12 soldiers in 1 shot. Surely us 6 can't take too long to be killed, right? Fusion: I have power. Shalek: Right. So then kill us. Kill us right now. Austin: SHALEK STOP! You're not helping! Fusion: Why would you want to die? Shalek: YOU HAVE SO MUCH POWER! You could blast us in seconds. Why aren't you killing us? Fusion: You WANT to die? Shalek: I want you to prove that you are in control. Prove it by killing us. Fusion: I AM in control. Can't you see all the damage I've done? Shalek: Oh I can see it. But you've stopped. And now we're just talking. I'm doing what the Doctor would do. TALK. I got to the Doctor. The Doctor is in there. In you. And he's as much part of the fusion as you are. Stopping and relaxing instead of killing will strenghten the Doctor. To overpower you! Fusion: He will not overpower me. Shalek: You're right. And that's because he already has! Fusion: WHAT? Shalek: Of course he has. He's taking some control. If it was you in control 100% like you claim, we would of been blasted to death the moment I told you to kill us. BUT WE'RE STILL HERE! WE'RE STILL ALIVE! Fusion: Ghr.... Shalek: Prove that you are in control by killing us. Go on! Show us how you overpower the Doctor. Fusion: I'll show you. The fusion shakely raises it's hand, creating regeneration energy, but ultimately shooting in the sky. Fusion: NO! STOP THAT! Shalek: See? That's the Doctor holding you back. How did he suddenly gain control? We made you stop being violent for one minute, and one minute was enough. Fusion: NO! I am in control! You can live in your little world where all is perfect and the Doctor is in control, but that ain't the reality! Shalek: Is it not? Then why did you just shoot in the sky instead of towards us? Fusion: CAUSE I WANTED TO! Shalek: WHY? Why aren't you killing us? Fusion: GAH! STOP IT! You're so annoying. Shalek: Am I? Well here's a proposition: I have the Doctor's Tardis. Handles knows how to use it. I will follow you trough the entire universe. Anything you will ever try to destroy, anything you will ever do...I will be right there next to you. Wouldn't that annoy you? Fusion: Very much so. Shalek: Well unless you kill us right now, I will follow you anywhere you go. Fusion: I WILL NOT KILL YOU, SHALEK! Kate: Doctor? DOCTOR WAS THAT YOU? Fusion: NO! STOP THAT, DOCTOR! I AM THE FUSION'S OWNER! Shalek: You know you will never get rid of me unless I am dead. So why don't you just kill me right now? Fusion: I....I.......SHALEK! Shalek....I can hear you.......I... Shalek: Doctor? Fusion: NO! I am....The Ma....ma.......Doc...tor...........I.....am trying....Shalek..... Shalek: Doctor! I know you're in there! FIGHT IT! Fusion: Ghhr....No.....You can't do this.....NO! NOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!! The fusion body dissapears, as the Doctor and Master's bodies faint. Shalek: DOCTOR! Kate imediately pulls out a communication device: Kate: Send more units here, NOW! We need to capture the Master before he wakes up. Shalek runs to the Doctor. Shalek: Doctor, are you alright?! Doctor: I....did it. Shalek: Yes you did. You overpowered the Master in the fusion. Doctor: I feel very.....weak..... The Doctor faints again. Shalek: DOCTOR! The Master stands up: Master: No...THE FUSION! Arya: MASTER! We've got to talk. Master: Arya...attack them. Arya: Why? Master: Because it is their fault I have unfused. Arya: No. Why should I listen to you? Master: What do you mean "Why?" The only reason you still exist is me. Arya: And then you left me to die. In the crashing Delta Spaceship. Master: Heheh. C'mon Arya. You know they're not on your side. They will want to erase you because you are an anomaly. Arya: YOU tried to have me killed. Alongside them! Master: WHO'S THE ONE THAT SAVED YOU? Was it the Doctor? Was it Unit? No. It was me. Austin: You saved me too, but I'd rather not have me saved that give you power. Arya just finally realized that as well. Master: Grhh.....Arya...kill them. One last chance. Arya: .... I will not. Master: Grr..... Unit Soldiers arrive and shoot the Master with sleep guns. Soldier: The Master has been neutralized. Kate: Good job guys. Imprison the Master. Soldier: Yes ma'am! Rani: Well I won't stick around to be captured as well, see ya'. Rani prepares her vortex manipulator. Kate: WAIT! Today you did good. You opposed the Master. Maybe your side shouldn't be the evil one. Rani: ... I only helped because I don't want to live in a world where the Master is the supreme ruler. Had he tried to fuse with me, I would of accepted. Goodbye. The Rani uses her vortex manipulator and teleports. The Doctor wakes up. Doctor: Ugh....Is it over? Shalek: Yes. Doctor: Ah, finally. The Doctor stands up. Doctor: *looks around* Where's Raskal? I remember he came to the spaceship. Kate: Yeah...about that.... Shalek: Wait you don't remember? Doctor: Being fused is....weird. I can't remember everything. Shalek: Well, Doctor....Raskal.....Raskal is dead. Doctor: WHAT?! Shalek: You...I mean...the fusion......it shot him, and he started to regenerate. And since he was not a Time Lord...he was desintegrated by the energy. Doctor: .....No way.... *looks around more* Tetra...Did Tetra die too? Shalek: No, she's in the Tardis. She hasn't done anything since Raskal died. Doctor: Ah...I see. Arya, Austin, get in the Tardis. I'll figure out a place for you two to stay. Ichigo, come on too. I can get you back to Osaka in a minute. Ichigo: Weeelll......I've been saying for a while that I was gonna join Unit, wasn't I? Kate: I will have to authorize that first. You would have to pass some tests. Ichigo: Ok, let's go! I'm ready for them! :D Doctor: Ok..Kate, if he fails, you take him back to Osaka with one of your planes, alright? Kate: Alright. Doctor: And watch the Master. Make sure he doesn't escape. Kate: We'll watch him closely. Doctor: Well, everyone...it's time we take off. Wait...I just got an idea. Shalek: What? Doctor: Ichigo, Unit, none of us found a single dead body in Chelmsford. Don't you find that weird? Kate: Yeah, actually? Doctor: ....OF COURSE! The Doctor, Shalek, Arya and Austin enter the Tardis and dematerialize. Tetra raises her head when they come in, but then back down. Back outside, 2 minutes later. Ichigo: What.....That was an odd way to say "goodbye". The Tardis materializes in front of them again and everyone(except Tetra) come out. Kate: What did you do? Doctor: I used my psychic paper....I evacuated the entire city. Ichigo: No way... Doctor: YEP! Not a single death has taken place. They've all been relocated to a different locations until the city is repaired. The Doctor hands Kate some documents. Doctor: Here's the list of the evacuated people. Make sure they get back to Chelmsford if and when it is rebuilt Kate: Alright. Doctor: See Arya? I DO save people, if it within the realm of possibility. Arya: ... Doctor: Ok, goodbye for real now. Good luck on your tests, Ichigo. Ichigo: Thanks. Bye Doctor! The Doctor enters the Tardis again. Doctor: Ok...First off, Arya. You're the most impatient one, so let's figure you out first. Arya: HEY! Doctor: Oh, you don't want to be first? Arya: No no. I do. Doctor: Ok...well...Nermis was quite medieval, wasn't it? Arya: It was definitely more medieval than the rest of the world. Doctor: And did you like that? Arya: Yea, why? Doctor: Cause I know the perfect place to drop you off. The Doctor excitedly jumps to the console and pulls some levers. Doctor: I'm taking you to Castela! Shalek: Castela? Arya: What is that? Doctor: Shalek and Tetra's homeplanet. Arya: They're not humans? Doctor: No, but they're pretty much a medieval Earth...except it's not Earth. Shalek: If you take her to Island of Gloob, I can help her get a house. Arya: Uh...sure. Doctor: To Castela, Island of Gloob then. An hour later, Shalek enters the Tardis again. Doctor: Did you get her a houe? Shalek: Yep. She's all set in. Doctor: Nice. Next up...Austin. Austin: Where are you gonna drop me? WITH WHO, is a better question. At the very least Arya is 18, but I can't just live somewhere on my own. Doctor: I never said you weren't gonna live with someone. Austin: Huh? The Doctor pulls some levers. Doctor: Shalek, Tetra, stay inside. Tetra: I never planned to move. Doctor: Austin, come with me. The Doctor and Austin come out of the Tardis and they are in an apartment, in front of an Adult Alice. Alice: D-doctor? What are you doing here? Doctor: Is it 2041? Alice: Yes? Why? Doctor: Good. I got the year right. Alice: Doctor, WHY are you here? Doctor: Look at this child. Do you know who he is? Alice: Uh....should I? Doctor: YES! Think. Where have you seen him before? Austin: Doctor, that timeline doesn't exist now. Doctor: I know. But that time you sneaked into the... Austin: OH! OH! Right right... Alice: I...don't know him. Doctor: Do you remember that cave.....with the Cytrons? Just a few weeks before Alfie, you know...died. Alice: Yea, I do remem-....It's that child. Doctor: Yep. But there's more to him. He.....is your child. Alice: WHAT? I don't have kids. Doctor: You would of, if Alfie never died. Alice: I don't understand. Doctor: Had Alfie not died....this kid, Austin, would of been your child with him. Alice: WHAT?! How....how is he alive? Doctor: It's a long long story, but I'm sure he'll tell you. You have time all your lives, because I want you to take care of him. Alice: WHAT? Doctor: Alice, he's techincaly you're child. Maybe not "this" you, but yours nonetheless. You're all that's left for him. His entire universe vanished when Alfie die. Alice: I....I can't. Doctor: Why not? Alice: It was hard getting over Alfie's death...but I did eventually. Taking this kid in...he would be a living thing to remind me every single day of my life what could of been if things went just slighlty differently. Doctor: That is a very selfish reason not to take him in. He doesn't have anyone to go to. I can't pop up to one of his friend's parents, who presumably still exist, and tell them this is a child they have to take care of because his universe was destroyed. They would just call me crazy and close the door. But you know the truth. And you are the most fit to take care of him. YOU'RE HIS MOTHER! Alice: I...can't. Take him with you. On The Tardis. Doctor: He's too young, I won't do that. If you don't take him in, I will just drop him off to the closest adoption center, but the most logical thing to do with him is still you taking care of you child. Alice: I....can't. I'm sorry, kid. Doctor: ... Ok. But know this is very selfish. Let's go back inside Austin. The Doctor comes inside the Tardis. Shalek: So, how did it go? Austin enters the Tardis as well sad. Shalek: I guess not too well. Austin: Doctor, I don't want to go to an adoption center. Nor do I want to live with some strangers. Doctor: I know. But it's the only way if Alice doesn't agree. Austin: ... After the Doctor drops Austin off: Shalek: I'm sad for him. He really didn't wanna go there. Doctor: You know what else is sad? Shalek: What? Doctor: ... Raskal. Tetra raises her head and then back down: Shalek: Oh yea... Doctor: I should probabily go to Planet Termana. To announce his death, you know. Shalek: Yeah... On Earth: At an adoption center in 2041, someone knocks to the door of the room Austin is in. Austin(in a sad voice): Come in. Alice enters the room. Austin(smiling): MOM! Alice: Let's go do the adoption documents. Austin starts crying of happiness and goes hug Alice.